


extracurricular

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Non-Azure Moon ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Annette was not expecting Felix to barge into her classroom right after the last class of the day, but she wasn't about to complain about the outcome.Or: They do it on her desk. That's it, that's the fic (plus bonus fluff).
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

> I was possessed by the spirit of FOMO to write this (though this is not, officially, for the bingo). No, I will not be repeating this experience (I think). Yes, this fic is an outlet for some of my...hornier netteflix headcanons. No, I am not sorry (except maybe a little).

Annette wasn’t entirely sure what drove her to this point, only that Felix burst into her classroom as the last class was leaving, marched to where she wiped the chalkboard clean, and swallowed her greeting with a forceful kiss. 

She’d taken it gladly, happily, flooded with heat despite her confusion, but now with her sitting on her desk (cleared of supplies and papers) with Felix standing between her knees and his hand sneaking under the hem of her dress, she began to wonder if maybe she should’ve asked him what was wrong when he barged in. 

As it was she couldn’t bear to push him away now. He tugged her stockings and underwear down and out of the way while she fumbled to unbuckle his belt, and when his harsh breath warmed the skin at her neck a shiver wracked her. 

“S-someone could come looking for me,” Annette mumbled. She clapped a hand over her mouth when her voice broke on a low moan, when Felix’s fingertips brushed her entrance under her dress. 

“I locked the door,” he murmured into her neck. He kissed her there, slow and lingering, enough that Annette could easily reach up to tug out the ribbon in his hair. He lifted his face, his hair falling in a curtain around it, then to meet her eyes, and she saw his were so very dark with want. “If anyone knocks we’ll ignore them.”

Something in his voice made her shudder and seek out his touch where it still only teased at her folds. “I’m certainly not ignore—ignoring you,” Annette said with an almost nervous giggle that made her wince. 

His lips curled into a devious smirk she didn’t trust. “Better not.”

She whined when he withdrew his hand, but he quickly swallowed it when his lips covered hers. He kissed her hungrily, with his fingers tangling in her hair as he dragged her closer, and he worked at the laces at the front of her dress with his other. 

Annette sighed when his teeth scraped her lip. She wanted fewer layers between them, so she started unbuttoning his shirt with clumsy fingers. 

Felix, more dexterous (to both her gratification and her irritation) than her, finished first. He helped her tug her arms from her sleeves before pushing the bodice of her dress down to free her breasts. 

His warm hands found them all too quickly and eagerly, his fingers rough with calluses despite his gentle touch. She might’ve laughed at his eagerness if her whole body wasn’t flushed and an impatient heat didn’t pool in her own abdomen and if he didn’t muffle any sounds passing through her lips with another deep, greedy kiss. 

Her own hands slid into his shirt until she could push it off, and he obliged her far more easily than she expected. She rested her hands on his toned biceps - thank the goddess for his constant training, even if she worried he pushed himself too hard just to stay “sharp” - before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing in closer, desperate to feel his flushed skin against hers. Her knees tightened at his waist, and she tried to push her hips towards his for some friction only for him to still her with a hand on her hip. He pulled away from the kiss, and she couldn’t help complaining, “Felix.”

The villain chuckled, but rather than smirk the smile he flashed her was fond and made a flutter that had less to do with desire and arousal and more to do with love in her chest. “What?”

“If you’re so—so eager to have sex in my classroom,” Annette said through a stupid blush rising to her face, “then why are you stalling?”

His nose wrinkled but he reached up to push her hair away from her face with one hand while his other lifted the hem of her dress up to her lap. Her breath quickened, heart racing with anticipation as she watched his hand disappear under her dress again. A hiss escaped her when a fingertip trailed from her knee up the inside of her bare thigh. 

“I was just waiting to see if you would insist we go back to our room first,” Felix told her. He leaned into her again, cozy between her knees, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. 

At the same time he inserted a finger. 

Annette gasped. She clutched at his shoulders as he almost...hesitantly touched her, as if he didn’t already know how to make her come undone with just his fingers. Her legs tightened around his waist, her breathing harsh, only growing harsher when he mumbled into her skin, “You’re already so wet, Annette.”

“Y-your fault,” she said, hating - and loving - the break in her own voice. She raked her fingers through his hair, gratified when his breath stuttered against her neck, but whined, “What kind of villain ravishes his wife in her classroom?”

Not that a certain part of her...wasn’t enjoying that. While most of her focused on Felix, on his hand between her legs and his lips at her neck and his chest pressed against hers, the rest of her mind lingered on the door he assured her he locked. 

His other hand reached up to squeeze her breast, thumb skirting over her hard nipple making her shudder again. He kissed her lips to swallow a moan when he slipped a second finger inside her, when his palm against her nub made her toes curl and her legs tighten around him. 

“F-Felix,” she breathed when he pulled away. He bent his head to kiss the breast he couldn’t fondle, his other hand too busy touching her the way only he could. Goddess, she wanted to tear his trousers away - finish stripping him of his damn clothes; why was he always so eager to pleasure _her_? - and hike her dress up to her neck and lie back so he could take her on the desk. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Felix said in a voice as breathless as hers, “but what was that?”

“What was—oh, oh no.” Annette realized then that she’d spoken it out loud, and when he lifted his head to look at her her eyes widened. “You heard, did you,” she mumbled. 

His fingers still stroked at her, thumb pressed against her nub and pleasure dancing under her veins making it that much harder to think, but Felix still had the presence of mind to tease, “I’m not sure. You do have a bad habit of trying to quiet yourself when we make love—“

Annette scoffed; could something so...so depraved as him fingering her in her classroom be called “making love”?

“—and you do know how I love your voice…” He nuzzled her ear, his warm breath against it making her shiver, and cradled the back of her head while his other hand stilled. 

Annette tried to push against them again - his fingers were long enough, maybe she could do something about it without his help - only for him to withdraw them and still her questing hips with his hand. “Felix…”

“Tell me what you want me to do, Annette,” Felix murmured. His lips brushed against her ear before trailing partway to her jaw. 

It was almost reflexive how she reached up to hold his face closer, but then his hand caught her wrist. “You’re so—so annoying,” she complained, almost babbling. “Why are you only so—so _debonair_ when we’re...intimate? I hate it!” She did not hate it. “It’s annoying!” It was, however, a little annoying. 

“I—what?” Felix pulled his face away, a frown tugging at his swollen lips and his cheeks turning a more vibrant red. “I’m what?”

“You’re so bad at talking about your feelings usually,” Annette reminded him. 

“I’m not doing that now.” His brow furrowed, and he wondered, “Wait, do you not want—“

She groaned, far more out of frustration than arousal, before crushing her lips against his. He kissed her back easily - he always did; it was one very predictable thing about him - before she pulled away and cupped his cheek. 

“Fine,” she said, pinching her lip between her teeth and ignoring how his eye tracked the motion. “I’ll just tell you so you won’t make me beg.”

His eyebrow quirked. “Tell me.” His hand rested on her thigh, bare with her dress hiked up, as he pressed his forehead to hers. “What do you want me to do?”

Annette took a shuddering breath and forced herself to meet his eyes. “I want you to—to bend me over the desk and take me.” As if to punctuate that statement she tugged at his loose belt until she freed it and tossed it aside with a click of metal and...well, they could worry about any damage her clumsiness inflicted on his...less important sword later. 

Felix’s eyes widened, which just made it easier to see his pupils dilating. He tore his gaze away from her, almost wincing, but hers traveled down to watch his throat bobbing as he swallowed. “I c-can do that,” he said, “if that’s what you want, on one condition.”

Annette glared. “Condition? You get something out of this too, you scoundrel!”

He laughed, to her surprise, and the sound was rare enough it made her irritation dissipate. “Don’t try and stay quiet,” he said. He leaned forward again till his lips brushed her cheek, before he started trailing them along her jaw, to her neck, reverting back to their more usual pattern of lovemaking when in the privacy of their bedroom. His mouth stopped at her throat, right over her thrumming pulse, right as he grabbed her wrists in both his hands and held them over her head as if to get them out of his way. “Let me hear you,” he murmured. “I love hearing you.”

“Evil,” she retorted, but even to her own ears the insult sounded garbled as a shiver traveled up her spine. She leaned backwards while he sucked at her neck, for once not caring that he’d leave a mark - it was almost annoying how much he liked marking her, though usually he was _kind_ enough to leave them where no one else could see - until her back rested on the hard surface of her desk, her legs still dangling over the edge. 

Some distant, less foggy part of her knew her back would probably hurt after Felix had his way, but right now, with a thrill filling her while he pinned her wrists with one, large hand over her head and clumsily (for once) tugged his trousers down to free himself, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

She tried not to betray how eager she was to take him in, not when he still insisted on laving attention on her breasts as he climbed atop her. This was good too, she figured, her body still wracked by shudders and full of heat while (after he stilled and threatened to just finish her with his fingers if she kept biting her lip) she whimpered and whined and writhed under him, heedless to the hard plane of the desk, for him to hurry up. 

Goddess she could be so _needy_ , but Felix at least seemed to like being needed. 

Maybe that was why she put as much want in her voice as she could muster (which was...actually a lot) and said, “Felix, I _need_ you.”

He lifted his head from her chest, his expression shifting ever so slightly, and then he nodded. But before she could so much as sigh with relief he grabbed her ankle to hook it over his shoulder and sheathed himself inside her. 

Annette doubted she could’ve muffled the moan that tore from her throat if she tried, especially not with both her hands trapped against the desk. She gasped as he adjusted and she pushed a little towards him, trying to take more of him, and she couldn’t help laughing when it elicited a moan from him too.

“Are you all right?” he asked her, his own voice already broken. 

She nodded, not sure she could speak, but when he tried to pull out she quickly hissed, “Y-yes I’m good!”

His lips curved into a smirk, and after he leaned over her and kissed her he got to work. 

He was slow at first, and she wasn’t sure if that was because of the...novelty of fucking on a damn desk or because he was worried he’d hurt her. So she locked her ankles at his back, trying to spur him on, a little closer, for a little more heat in her chest and abdomen and between her legs where they connected.

“A-a little faster, Felix,” she said. “Please.”

And by the goddess did he oblige her. The pace he usually set when he was on top was unforgiving at best, but now there was something almost...frantic and punishing in it, almost as if he was trying to prove something. 

Which Annette thought was ridiculous, something dumb conjured by her lust-addled mind. 

Her desk creaked obscenely under her with each thrust, the wood digging into her back, but she didn’t care when fire danced under her skin and lightning lanced through her nerves, more energizing and intoxicating than the instant before channeling magic into a powerful spell, when Felix muttered incoherently into her neck while raking his fingers through her hair and pounding into her. 

Unfair, she thought then, that he could hold some part of her but he wouldn’t let her do the same. “Unfair,” she let slip from her lips, wriggling her wrists in his grip until he obliged and let them go.

Annette buried her fingers in his hair, feeling it slip between them, before she clung to his back, her nails digging into his skin when he hit a sensitive spot inside her and tore a gasp from her throat. 

“A-Annette…” he mumbled, and when she tilted her head back and met his eyes he pinched them shut. “I’m close,” he warned her. 

“M-me too,” she assured him. “Me too, Felix.” Her toes curled as he carried on, and she tried to urge him closer, pushing back into him and tugging on his hair like she knew he liked. 

His breath hitched and sweat glistened on his forehead - he might sleep through the night, for once. He planted his hand on the desk beside her, bracing himself as his pace faltered, and mumbled, “You’re so—you’re my—”

Annette didn’t get to hear what she was to him. His voice broke into a strangled moan when he crested his release.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she took as much of him as he gave, devoutly not thinking of the mess, not when his lips found hers again and his hand reached between them to urge her to follow.

“Come for me, Annette.”

She did without much persuasion, his name a garbled half-shout on her tongue and her mind fuzzy and chest warm as a wire held taut inside her snapped.

It felt like receiving the full force of a Thunder blast, her blood electrified in the heartbeats before the energy seeped from her body and left her boneless and spent and...sated.

Felix, apparently, felt much the same. He collapsed on top of her, panting as he withdrew his hand. They lingered for a moment or longer - Annette couldn’t remember what time it was anymore, and nothing seemed so important as lying there despite an ache at her back and his weight feeling more crushing than arousing now - while he rested his forehead against her neck and she idly ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you,” she mumbled to the vaulted ceiling of her classroom, almost eerily quiet after their raised voices had filled it.

Annette felt more than heard him hum and shivered when his breath skittered over her neck. But he lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows to hover over her, a curious little furrow in his brow.

She cupped his jaw, her lips twitching into a smile when he turned his head to kiss her palm. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” he reassured her. He flicked a few sweat-damp strands of her hair away from her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I realize that maybe we didn’t think this through.”

A laugh burst from her, loud amid their quieter afterglow. “You mean _you_ didn’t think this through,” she accused him, prodding his shoulder. “You’re the one who barged in here like an animal in heat and got me...interested.”

Felix scoffed before his eyes flicked away from her face and he replied, “I just think now that a desk is hardly the most ideal surface for me to...hold you.”

Her chest warmed, and she tapped his chin until he met her gaze properly. “Well, then get out and off me so we can go somewhere you can hold me, you dummy.”

He did, pulling out of her with a groan before he stood between her knees. His eyes dropped as if to inspect the damage there until his hand found hers and he helped her sit up.

Annette stretched out her back, groaning at the ache that, for the moment, was worthwhile. Even so, as she hopped down from the desk, her knees wobbling with the effort of bearing her weight, she couldn’t help grumbling, “You owe me a massage, or at least a shoulder rub.”

He rested a hand against the small of her back before saying, “Maybe start with a bath.”

“Ugh.” He was right, she felt _gross_ now, sticky between her legs and sticky with sweat everywhere else, and it only grew worse when she forced her arms through the tight sleeves of her dress and laced up the front with trembling fingers.

She didn’t bother with her underwear or stockings, instead stuffing them into her bag. No point struggling with them just to soil them more in the span of a ten-minute walk back to their quarters in the faculty dormitory.

Felix seemed to be having a similar problem with his own trousers, which he hadn’t even bothered to kick off all the way. He winced as he laced them and didn’t tuck his shirt back in.

He still buckled his belt back on, hand resting briefly on the hilt of his sword as if to assure himself it hadn’t walked away while he was otherwise occupied.

Annette didn’t know if she found the habit endearing...or irritating (probably both).

At least her desk wasn’t a casualty; her dress had provided enough of a barrier between its surface and them, though she doubted she’d be able to look at it without blushing come morning.

“Let’s go home,” she told him once she collected her bag.

It was nearly sunset as they left, though the noise of students milling around the dining and reception halls trailed into the courtyard while Annette locked her classroom door behind them. She hummed as she did, trying to distract herself from the suddenly very real dread that someone that happened to be passing through the Academy... _heard_ them.

Had she really been so consumed by Felix that she forgot about _that_?

Annette pressed a hand to her warming face and groaned, “What if someone heard us?”

Felix quirked an eyebrow at her before shrugging. “It’s the afternoon before a rest day,” he said. “No one lingers here after class then.”

“I-I guess you’re right,” she agreed, despite her doubts. She managed a smile for him and, in the absence of eyes on them, found his hand.

He easily wove his fingers between hers and tugged her a little closer. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I’m—” Her eyes widened in surprise when her growling stomach interrupted her. “I am, yes, but I think I want a bath more than I want food.”

“Then we can get something from town tonight,” Felix said. He started on their path, tugging her along behind him, and despite her legs protesting at the pace he set she kept up with him. “I don’t particularly want to...share you with anyone else.”

Her expression melted into an easy smile at that, despite her persistent discomfort. She hated how _bare_ she felt without stockings or underwear, and her hair was a mess, she was sure, even with the ribbon she kept stowed in her desk for late nights when it fell into her face enough to aggravate her. 

Felix, however, looked remarkably composed, albeit with his ponytail a little more uneven than usual. He glanced over his shoulder towards her wordlessly before pausing long enough to snatch her bag from her hand and sling it over his back.

“I can handle that,” she complained, though it was a frequent enough occurrence she should’ve known not to bother.

He looked her over, intently enough she flushed under her dress, before observing, “You look like you can barely handle yourself.”

“Y-you—how _dare_ you!” Annette hissed as he continued to lead the way. Indignation rose within her before she added, “It’s _your_ fault I’m so unsteady, you—you lascivious villain!”

“That’s a new one,” Felix noted with an amused snort. “Should I carry you too then?”

“W-what? No!” Annette shook her head, despite how...tempted she was by the offer. “Someone could see us.”

“Would that really be such a bad thing…” Felix mused, voice so low she was sure he spoke to himself.

Still, that reminded her. 

“Are you going to tell me why you...came in like that?” Annette wondered idly. 

He snorted but asked, “Must I have a reason? Maybe I just really wanted to pleasure my wife.”

She swallowed the odd little thrill those simple words gave her to instead focus on the matter at hand. “I don’t know,” she said. “Usually you have no problem, well, waiting.” (Discounting the times he retrieved her from her classroom because she took far too long working after classes ended.) “What happened today?”

Felix surprised her when he halted under a secluded archway and raised and turned her hand over, his fingertips brushing over her palm (so much for worrying someone might see them). “It’s foolish,” he said. “You’ll laugh.”

“Probably,” she admitted. “Your reasons are funny sometimes, but I do need you to know too that I, um, well!” Her face warmed, which was rather silly considering how long they’d been married and that they’d just had rather rough sex in her classroom. “I enjoyed it a lot, so I kind of want to know if I need to...wonder if we’ll...do that again.”

His nose wrinkled, but a slight smile tugged at his lips. “Maybe keep a pillow in there for next time,” he suggested. His brow furrowed, and he looked almost worried as he scrutinized her back. “You’ll be sore tomorrow.”

Annette didn’t bother telling him she could already feel the aches in her back and legs in favor of shrugging and saying, “That’s not unusual with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felix demanded. 

“Well, you’re a very good lover even if you tend to be a little...overzealous sometimes, at least when you’re on top.”

Something like horror crossed his face. “Why haven’t you—“

Annette planted a hand against his chest, halting him mid-step. “I’m not complaining, Felix,” she promised, laughing despite the heat creeping up her face. “Did you miss the part where I said you’re a ‘good lover’?”

She smirked when he tried to hide his own flush with a hand scrubbing over his face. “If you think so,” he said, “then I have no...complaints.”

“Still!” She prodded him in the chest, and he lowered his hand. “I’m not letting you change the subject! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said. When Annette narrowed her eyes, he amended, “Not _now_ , Annette. I, um, we took care of it.”

“Felix…”

“I was…” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, not quite looking at her as a scowl twisted his lips “Some of our mutual students are under the mistaken impression that you’re married to...Linhardt.”

Her eyes widened, but she was beginning to understand, the pieces falling into place. “I see,” she said. “I’ve heard a few such rumors.” She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. “Don’t tell me my own damn husband believes them.”

Felix laughed but there wasn’t much humor in it when he looked so...irritated all over again. “Obviously not,” he said, “but…” He shrugged and admitted, “I’m afraid it still bothers me.”

“Well, it shouldn’t,” Annette said. She stepped closer to him, her heart racing despite the innocuous gesture, and brushed a hand over his arm. “He’s the last man you should be jealous of anyway.”

His lip twitched halfway into a smirk, and she remembered all the times she subjected him to her complaints about their selectively lazy colleague. “I suppose,” he said. “Like I said, it’s a foolish concern.”

“As long as you know that too…” Annette looped her arms around his neck, smiling when his wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer. She leaned into him and said, “I love you, Felix.” She surged up on her toes for a brief peck on his lips, and when he bent his head she whispered into his ear, “ _And_ you’re the only one I want to fuck me into my desk.”

Felix stiffened, and for one long heartbeat she worried she made a mistake being so...bold (though with him boldness was the opposite of a mistake when he could be dense). Then she spied the pink in his cheeks, almost laughable after he literally did just that, so she added for good measure, “You’re also the only one who can make me sing like _that_ , you know.”

He laughed, and it was so startling and sudden that her eyes widened. His hand rested against her cheek, the sigh that escaped him warm on her mouth before he kissed her.

His lips slid over hers softly and lazily, but her heart still raced and she still clutched at the front of his shirt to drag him a little closer. Her chest filled with that old, familiar smitten flutter as he pulled away and said a little huskily, “I’ll remember that.”

“Good,” she said, reaching up to pat his cheek. He rolled his eyes at that, but her smile couldn’t be deterred. “I love you even though you’re a villain who eavesdrops on me singing and drags me to bed when I’ve stayed up too late and—”

He cut her off with his lips against hers again, and this time the kiss was a little more bruising and blistering.

“—and interrupt me while I’m talking to kiss me!” Annette continued despite the heat crawling in her face. “We’re still in _public_!”

(And she was still a hypocrite sometimes.)

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding very sorry at all. “I...love you too, that’s all.” He slipped out of her arms and they continued on their way, but not without Annette tugging him back and standing on her toes to press another quick kiss to his cheek.

“Like you said,” she remembered, “tomorrow _is_ a rest day, and we’re both feeling a little gross, so...join me in the bath when we get home?”

His response was nothing short of scooping her into his arms and making haste the rest of the short walk home while she swallowed her complaints that someone might see in favor of smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dos Equis ad voice* I don't always write smut, but when I do they're super married. Also someone definitely, totally saw Felix carrying Annette there at the end, but no one believed them when they told. Why would the weapons instructor carry the sorcery professor? Maybe she tripped over something (as usual) and he was taking her to the infirmary (even though they were walking in the opposite direction)!
> 
> Hope you liked it! But I must ask a favor: if you think you've deduced who wrote this, please refrain from guessing in the comments. I would like to hide behind that veil of anonymity, at least for a bit.
> 
> ~~Stay thirsty, my friends.~~


End file.
